Bruises and Butterflies
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Marty wasn't being creepy, aligning his Saturday jogging time with Kensi's. He was just...Trying to get on her radar. Densi. Oneshot.


_I've been catching up on the latest season of NCIS: LA and I thought it was time I wrote another fic about these two._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Marty Deeks took in a deep breath as he looked down the boardwalk of his beloved city. This was his favourite time of day in his favourite place. Admittedly, if he was out in the water and on his surf board, that would make things even better, but there was a reason he had altered his routine slightly. Marty bent one leg backwards, grabbing his ankle with one hand, stretching, and then repeated the action with his other leg as well. He glanced down at the watch on his wrist, noting that it had just gone quarter past eight in the morning, and he looked to the right.

And there she was.

Right on time.

Kensi Blye came into view and Marty couldn't help but smile at the routine of it all. Quarter past eight on the dot, every Saturday morning, she would come around the corner to the boardwalk, usually wearing black bike shorts and varying coloured sports bras. It was a purple and black on today. She had her iPhone strapped to her arm and the earbuds were in her ears, and her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, which was bouncing up and down as her legs pounded down on the pavement.

There were _plenty_ of girls who jogged down on the concrete that ran along the beach front, and there were even more who didn't jog, and who were just in skimpy bikini's, walking around, giggling with their friends.

But Kensi was different.

Marty had run into Kensi three or four times before while working, both of them police officers, but with separate precincts. It really didn't seem that Marty had made all that much of an impression on the dark haired beauty, even if he had tried. At one point, when they were coming off a joint operation together, he had even plucked up the courage to go up to her and her scary looking partner who was glaring at all of them, Sam Hanna. He had been about to ask them any stupid question to strike up a conversation, but then the scary looking guy had grinned and suddenly transformed into a pretty nice looking guy, and had started teasing him about his hair. Kensi had lost interest in the conversation and had wandered over to a petite red headed girl who had been in charge of their comms.

It had been just over a month ago that Marty had woken up earlier than usual and so had gone for a run at a different time, which had resulted in him seeing Kensi. So he set his alarm for the next Saturday as well, and sure enough, there she was again.

So maybe it was a little light stalking, but it wasn't as though Marty was _doing_ anything.

Just...Keeping an eye on a fellow officer.

A _close_ eye.

Kensi was about to run past him, when she suddenly jerked to a stop. Marty frowned, looking at her, and then turning and looking over his shoulder to where Kensi's gaze was trained. When he realized what she was looking at, he moved into action, but Kensi was already running faster than him.

There was a teenager, maybe seventeen or eighteen, grabbing the purse of an older woman who was standing by a coffee cart with a ridiculously small dog on a leash beside her. The kid didn't look as though he was carrying any type of weapon, he was just some snot nosed brat who saw an expensive looking purse and had made a grab for it.

"Oi!" Kensi shouted as she approached them, and the teenager looked up. His eyes widened in surprise—or maybe it was appreciation, because Marty could definitely understand the appreciation—and his grip on the purse faltered. He looked between Kensi and Marty, who had quickly caught up, and then let go of the purse and attempted to bolt. Kensi lunged forward, grabbing the kids shoulder to stop him from running, and he swung around, arms flailing, one of his fists smacking Kensi in the cheek.

"Hey!" Marty shouted, attempting to step around Kensi and the teenager. But Kensi retaliated quickly, gripping his wrist an twisting it up viciously behind his back.

"I've got this," Kensi shot Marty a look before she waved a hand at a couple of beat cops who had noticed all the commotion and were coming. "I'm pretty you've got better things you could be doing on your Saturday morning, huh, kid?" Kensi said as she tightened her grip on his arm and he let out another pained groan. "Shouldn't you be hungover in one of your friends parents bathrooms, or getting some stupidly overpriced drink at _Starbucks_?"

"Screw you," the kid muttered out.

"I think not," Kensi snorted as the two uniformed cops came over. "Hey, boys. I'm Kensi Blye—LAPD," she jerked the thumb of her free hand over her shoulder to where Marty was standing. He opened his mouth to identify himself, before she continued. "And this is Marty Deeks, also LAPD. This kid was trying to steal this womans purse."

"Thanks, we've got it from here," one of the officers said as she passed the kid over. The other officer went over to talk to the older woman, and then Kensi finally turned around to look at Marty. Marty hoped his mouth was hanging open ridiculously, but it probably was. He thought that she looked gorgeous when she was running at a distance. She looked even unfairly _better_ standing right in front of him.

"You remember me?" Marty asked with a smirk. Kensi rolled her eyes at him.

"Forget that mop of hair?" She asked, cocking her eyebrow at him. "Not easily done."

"Well," Marty grinned, his hand going up to his floppy, sandy coloured hair. "It _is_ quite the trade mark."

"Plus, who could forget a bomb sniffing dog that looked as though it hadn't been brushed in a life time and had enough fleas to fill those dingy hotels downtown?" Kensi continued, not smiling, but her pretty, different coloured eyes dancing.

"Hey!" Marty held up a finger, giving her a pointed look, but not able to bit back his grin. "You leave Monty out of this. He is a member of the LAPD as well—he deserves your respect!"

"And apart from all of that, I would have recognized you from the past few Saturdays where you've been standing just there—" Kensi pointed to pretty much the exact place that Marty had been standing in for the past few weeks. "—Watching me as I'm running." Marty opened his mouth, maybe to try and defend himself, but all that came out was an awkward laugh, and finally Kensi's lips quirked slightly in a smile. Marty shook his head and shrugged.

He really shouldn't be surprised that he had been spotted, because the fact she was a brilliant cop was one of the first things that he had noticed about her. She was an incredibly skilled marksman, she had lightning fast reflexes and her mind was as sharp as a razor.

"Right," Marty grinned as he looked up. "I'm just gonna skim right over all of that, because that's just a little bit too embarrassing for me to be facing before my morning coffee." He finally got a grin from Kensi at that, and he took that as a good sign, stepping closer to her and his eyes softening. "You're going to have a bit of a shiner there," he noted as his hand came up, his thumb gently touching her cheek. Kensi made a face, scrunching up her nose adorably.

"I've had worse," Kensi noted.

"Still..." Marty raised an eyebrow at her. "I think you should probably have someone who knows first aid walk you back to your place and help you get some ice on that." Kensi let out a laugh.

"Oh really?" She asked with a grin.

"Really," Marty grinned back at her. "And maybe afterwards we could...We could go for brunch."

"Brunch, huh?" She was teasing him, and he loved it.

"Brunch," he confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Alright, Marty Deeks," the words sounded good coming out from behind her teeth. "My place first— _just_ so I can get cleaned up—" she added when he started wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "—And then brunch."

"Deal," Marty nodded. "Lead the way." Kensi gave him one last smile, before taking off at a jog in front of him. As she did so, his eyes dipped downwards, and his eyebrows lifted as he noted that the band of her bike shorts had slid down slightly, revealing a small blue and green butterfly. He let out a laugh, because it absolutely fit the situation.

She was a badass and still feminine.

She had bruises and a butterfly tattoo.

Marty grinned, picking up his pace so that he could keep up with the woman in front of her.

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
